


Triple Trouble

by FandomizedWriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Breakup, F/M, Flashbacks, Human AU, Teen Pregnancy, Wedding, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomizedWriter/pseuds/FandomizedWriter
Summary: High school sweethearts Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes breakup before she heads into college, only for her to find out later that she’s pregnant. After multiple failed attempts to reach him Caroline decides to keep the pregnancy.Almost six years later Caroline is an anchor woman for the Mystic Falls News and is currently planning her two best friends wedding as well as being the maid of honour. What she doesn’t know is that the wedding will bring surprises that will not only change her life but will alter the lives of many others.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. Caroline Forbes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction that I am publishing so I would love to hear your thoughts, good or bad. I will try to upload a new chapter once a week. 
> 
> Flashbacks will be in bold.  
> Inner thoughts will be in italics and underlined.  
> Letters/texts/emails will be in italics.
> 
> More tags will be added as more chapters are uploaded.

Chapter One - Caroline Forbes

It was the week of the Salvatore-Mikaelson wedding, which was one of her easier events to plan since it was happening in her hometown. Stefan and Rebekah were two of her closet and dearest friends, it was impossible for the young blonde to say no to not only help plan their pending nuptials but to also be the maid of honour. So far everything was going smoothly, Caroline had planned every single detail down to each rose petal. Now everything just had to simply go along as scheduled.

  
With her arms full with dresses and tuxedos Caroline stumbled through the front door of her childhood home, the house that she still lived in with her ever growing family. One by one she hung each hanger in the front closet, proceeding to then place a sticky note on each of the outer clothing bags. The next day she would have quite a bit of driving ahead of her to deliver each formal outfit to the wearer.

“Mommy!”

Three little voices exclaimed out at the exact same time as the five year old triplets ran down the stairs and into their mothers arms, hugging her tightly. “I missed you so much. Were you three good for grandma today?” Caroline adored these moments when her babies would jump into her embrace.  


* * *

** 5 Years and 8 Months Ago  
  
**

** Caroline sat on the edge of her bathtub, holding a pregnancy test between her fingers as she waited for the timer to go off.  _ I can’t be pregnant, I can’t be pregnant, please don’t say positive.  _ The seventeen year old jumped when the alarm sounded and shakily looked down at the stick, tears instantly streaking her cheeks.  _ How? Why? I can’t be.  _ And it just happened to be at that moment that her mother decided to intrude on her privacy, walking in on the teen crying her eyes out. “Care. What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” The young blonde looked up at her mother, truly touched by the amount of concern and worry in the older woman’s voice. **

** “I . . . I . . . I . . .” Unable to stop crying long enough to form a coherent sentence Caroline held out the positive test toward her mother. Who then hugged the recent high school graduate. “It’s okay, calm down sweetie, everything will be fine.” Caroline held onto her mother tightly, crying until her eyes ran dry; she didn’t even know how long she sat there hugging her mother. This moment was the closest the pair had been in years. “Caroline hon, come down stairs with me, I’ll make you a cup of tea and we’ll talk about what you want to do.” **

**  
** ** __________ **

**  
A day or two after taking the home pregnancy test Liz had taken her to the doctor to confirm, just in case that it was a false positive, which was not the case. At that point Caroline was six weeks along, and at least a dozen emotions flooded through the young woman. The teen sat on the edge of the examination table as Dr. Gilbert laid out her options, keeping the baby, adoption or abortion. However the thought of giving up an extension of herself or murdering an innocent baby brought bile up her throat, and that left the blonde with only one other choice;  _ I’m going to be a mom, I am pregnant. _ **

**  
Walking out of the doctors office Caroline knew that the next step was to tell the man who fathered the growing fetus inside her, but how was the question in mind. Without a doubt he was going to freak out, but no matter what he was going to say or do she had to stand her ground. **

* * *

Present 

Once all three of her babies were bathed and in their pyjamas Caroline tucked each of them into their own beds, read them a fairytale, sang them their lullaby and before leaving she placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. For a moment she leaned against the doorway just watching the three of them sleep peacefully, not for a second did she or would she ever regret having them. Yes they were a mistake but they were never not wanted and loved.

  
Kaleb Dawson Forbes, the first of the three to be born. In so many ways he reminded her of Klaus, but he‘s the sweetest little boy. He always protects his family, fancying himself the ‘man of the house’.

Hope Stephanie Forbes, the second born, eight minutes after her brother. Hope thought of herself as the little boss, Caroline saw many of her own traits in the little girl, she truly had a mini-me.

And finally Ellie Mikaela Forbes, born twelve minutes after her sister. The most difficult out of the three, she had the umbilical cord wrapped around her small neck and was breach. Ellie was the kindest, smartest, most selfless and wonderful little girl, always putting her siblings and family ahead of herself.

All three had sandy blonde hair with natural golden highlights, bright blue eyes, artistic skills, mischievous natures and their fathers dimpled smile. And Caroline chose their names with the most attention to detail and love. Kaleb was for Kol, Dawson an alternative of Donavan for Matt, Hope for her grandmother, Stephanie for Stefan, Ellie a combination of her two best friends names Elena and Bonnie and Mikaela a feminine alteration of Mikaelson for their father, aunts and uncles. 

Part of Caroline wished Klaus was in the picture so the triplets could know their father but from what she has heard and seen of him on the internet it was for the better. Her family and friends were better, happier even, without the man who deserted her and their children.

* * *

** 5 Years and 9 Months Ago **

** It was August the 22 and she and Klaus were meeting at the Mystic Grill, the last time they would see each other for a couple months. Klaus was studying art at Oxford and was returning to campus within the next few days and Caroline was set to attend Whitmore College; she was accepted to Princeton but decided to attend a school closer to home, to stay close to her mom with the recent cancer diagnosis looming.  **

** Dressed in her favourite pink floral sundress Caroline waited at a table on the outside patio, enjoying the warm summer sun. A bright smile broke across her features as she spotted Klaus, the blonde jumped to her feet to greet him with a sweet kiss. “Hello love.” His accent was music to her ears, especially when he called her ‘love’.  **

** The pair had just ordered their drinks when Klaus reached across the small round table to hold her hand, a look in his deep blue eyes that she couldn’t decipher. “Caroline love, we need to talk.” Due to the tone of his voice the young woman felt a rock develop in her stomach, something was up and she guessed that it wasn’t good. “Okay, what about?” Intently she observed the changes behind his eyes.  **

** “With me in England and with you headed into your first year of university, I think we should end things. Long distance never works love and we both need our freedom.” It felt as if the world around her spun wildly until time stopped, did she hear him right? “What?” As the single word left her lips she fought back the tears forming, she would not cry in front of him. Klaus let go of her hand to rub the back of his neck, obviously at a loss for words. “We’re breaking up.” A single tear slipped past her blockades as she heard the resolve in his words, there would be no changing his mind. Grabbing her purse she sped walked across the street and into the town square, desperate to get away before the rest of her sadness escaped her.  **

** Everything around her twirled nauseously, the only man she ever loved, the only man she had ever been with intimately, had just ended it all, there were no warning signs that he was unhappy, what changed? Caroline practically ran toward her car on the other side of the square and fumbled for the keys in her purse. Risking a glance she turned her head to spot him leaving the Grill, did he even care that he just broke her heart?  
  
**

* * *

**  
5 Years, and 8 and a 1/2 Months Ago **

** September was an emotional roller coaster and it was only the beginning. Sitting at the desk in her bedroom Caroline stared at a blank piece of paper, for days she had been trying to call Klaus but every time she just got his voicemail; she left messages telling him that she needed to talk but never got anything back. The blonde didn’t want to break the news of the pregnancy to him over text so the next best thing was a letter with a proper explanation.  **

_** Klaus, ** _

_** As you know for awhile I have been trying to contact you, it isn’t because I want us to get back together or because I want to yell at you, what I have to say is extremely important. I don’t want to do this over text and I can’t afford a plane ticket to come see you face to face, so a handwritten letter is my last resort to reach you.  ** _

_** Before I get right into it I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart, I don’t know what changed between us. I thought we were happy, we were together for two years and long distance worked fine, then all of a sudden things were different. You wanted freedom? I didn’t know that I was holding you back, you could’ve talked to me and we would’ve worked through our issues. I want to hate you but I think that a part of me will always love you. You are my first love.  ** _

_** I have been thinking about how to tell you and I don’t think that I can sugar coat this. I’m pregnant, seven weeks as of yesterday and you are the father. I have thought a lot about this and I have decided to keep the baby and raise him or her on my own, the thought of an abortion makes me sick to my stomach and I can’t even process the idea of putting the baby up for adoption; it has only been a few weeks and I already love this little baby so much.  ** _

_** I don’t expect anything from you, I don’t need or want a thing. You can decide if you want to be apart of our child’s life but I won’t have you show up when him or her is older and I have to explain why you weren’t there, or if one day you run out on our child; so you have to make a decision and stick to it. Or else I will make it for you. ** _

_** Please call, text or write me back. I need to know what you choose to do.  ** _

_** Sincerely, ** _

_** Caroline ** _

** Finally working up the courage she addressed the envelope and sent it out, hoping for a return reply soon. Whatever his reply turned out to be she just needed an answer. **


	2. Caroline Forbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that commented and left kudos! So many times in the past week I have been so tempted to upload this chapter early. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and decide to continue reading the chapters to come.

Caroline placed each plate of mini chocolate chip pancakes with a small portion of scrambled eggs and hash browns in front of each of her little ones. “You three eat up, we have a big day ahead of us.” Grabbing her own plate she sat down across from the triplets, a small smile crossing her lips as she watched the three of them dig into their breakfast. “Grandma has an appointment this morning so you guys are going to tag along with me. I have a few errands to run . . . “ Caroline was then interrupted by Kaleb, Hope and Ellie’s disappointed whines. “Hey, give me this morning and then I promise we will do something fun after.” The blonde picked up the pitcher or orange juice from the center of the table and slowly began filling up all four cups as she spoke. “It won’t take too long, I just have to deliver everyone in the bridal party’s clothes for aunt Rebekah and uncle Stefan’s wedding. We can go to the Grill for lunch, swing by the park and then go grab the groceries we need for dinner.” From the corner of her eye she noticed the three of them exchange a smile when she mentioned the park. “Now I want you guys to finish all of your breakfast before we head out.”

* * *

** 5 Years and 7 Months Ago **

** A month and a half had passed and still no word from Klaus and when she attempted to call him all she got was an automatic voice telling her that the number she was trying to reach was no longer available. Caroline even tried asking his siblings if they heard from him but none of them did, it was as if Klaus had fallen off the face of the earth. At least her letter hadn’t been sent back to her so it appeared that he was still at his address in England; yet again the young woman had to go to her last resort.  **

** Klaus, **

** I have now waited for over a month for you to respond to my last letter, I even went to your family to ask if you had contacted any of them but no you have not. Why have you cut everyone out of your life? **

** As of today I am now twelve weeks along in my pregnancy, I visited Dr. Gilbert today and I have even bigger news than before; it appears that I am not just growing one baby, it’s triplets. I won’t be able to find out the gender of the babies until I am eight-teen or twenty weeks along.  ** ** Soon I am going to start telling people about the pregnancy, including your family, your siblings deserve to know about their nieces and/or nephews. And if they decide that they want no part of my children’s lives then so be it. So far my mom has been so supportive, and that make going through all of this so much easier. **

** And Klaus this will be last you hear from me, from your radio silence I have made the decision for you. I am going to keep my babies and you aren’t going to come anywhere near us. You wanted freedom and I’m giving it to you, I will never try to contact you ever again nor will I ever see you. As far as I’m concerned my children have no father, you broke my heart and I won’t let you break their little hearts.  **

** Goodbye, **

** Caroline  **

** Sending that letter had to have been one of the hardest things she had done in her life up to that point. Near the end of writing it Caroline had begun to cry, a few tears even stained parts of the page.  **

** After her tears had dried up Caroline made a vow to herself that she would no longer dwell on Klaus, she meant what she wrote and from now on she had to remain strong, not for herself but for her little ones.  
**

* * *

Present

Caroline had delivered all but two of the outfits, having saved the best for last. Pulling up to Stefan and Rebekah’s house she parked in the driveway before turning in her seat and looking behind into the backseat, her three perfect little ones playing with their car toys. “Do you guys want to come in and see aunt Rebekah?” In unison Kaleb, Hope and Ellie’s faces lit up, of all the Mikaelson’s Caroline had the suspicion that Rebekah and Kol were their favourites. And so one by one she took each of her trouble makers out of their car seats and helped them out of the SUV, grabbing her purse and the two garment bags from the trunk the blonde made her way to the front door with her three little ones. As a helpful surprise Rebekah opened the door just as the four of them approached. “Auntie Bekah! Auntie Bekah!” Hope and Ellie ran toward their aunt and wrapped the woman in a tight group hug while Kaleb tapped the soon to be Salvatore’s shoulder with a big toothy grin. “Aunt Bekah look! My tooth is loose! My tooth is loose! Even before Ellie and Hope!” Kaleb then proceeded to lightly wiggle his front top tooth for his aunt to see, all while Caroline watched the happy exchange happening before her. 

After a cheerful greeting they all went into the living room of Rebekah’s home, first Caroline and the to be bride looked over Stefan’s tuxedo before moving onto the most important part, the wedding dress. The blonde sat on the couch with Ellie and Hope on each side of her and Kaleb sitting on her lap as the Forbes’ waited for Rebekah. As soon as Caroline’s bright blue eyes landed on Rebekah wearing the dress her breath was taken away. “You look stunning. The perfect bride.” Picking her son up she set him down between his sisters as she stood up to examine the dress more closely. “You really think so? Do you think Stefan will like it?” Rebekah nervously fumbled with her fingers as she asked her maid of honour the question on her mind. “He will love it, I wouldn’t be surprised if he started crying when he sees you walk down that isle.” Reaching out Caroline held her friends hands in a supportive gesture. “Have you went to the salon yet? Spoken with your stylist about what you want to do with your hair?” “Yes. We talked and decided to have my hair in soft sculpted waves, simple so as not to distract from my veil and dress.” A smile spread across Caroline’s lips as she imagined her friend on her wedding day. “I think that is absolutely perfect. I just can’t believe the wedding is just a week away, it feels like yesterday that I was helping Stefan pick out your engagement ring.” Tears welling up in both of their eyes the pair wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace.

* * *

After the visit with Rebekah, Caroline took her little ones to the Mystic Grill just as she had promised and then they traveled to the playground. The twenty-two year old single mother sat on one of the benches surrounding the park and worked on both finalizing the bachelorette party and going over the news that she was set to broadcast for tomorrow morning. Her eyes occasionally glanced up to check on her little ones giggling as they pretended that the ground was lava as they jumped to and fro on the play equipment. A happy little smile crossing her lips as she watched her children play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I love to know what you think of my writing.  
> Tune in next week for the wedding! And chapter three will have parts in Klaus’s point of view.


	3. Klaus Mikaelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’d like to thank those who left comments and kudos, it’s you all that give me the inspiration to write.

Klaus had rarely seen his siblings since he had left Mystic Falls, every few months he would speak on the phone with one of his five siblings and over the years he had only seen few of his family in person; and for some reason Kol and Rebekah refused to even talk to him. No explanation has been given as to why his younger brother and sister avoid contacting him, which causes great confusion on his part.

The thought never much occurred to him before but as his return to Mystic Falls looms closer Klaus recently has found himself thinking of why he has avoided returning to his hometown for so long, or to describe more accurately, who he was trying to avoid seeing again. But he wasn’t going to miss his little sisters wedding, even if she still won’t talk to him. The only reason he was planning to attend was because he had heard the news from Freya and since he did not receive an invitation himself his older sister had promised to bring him as her plus one.  


__________

One Week Later

Klaus was sitting alone on the brides side of the isle, he was two rows back and a few seats away from the end of the row near the isle. All heads turned in the direction of where the bridal party were beginning to walk up the isle, he recognized each face as they each took their places. First was the officiant Father Young followed by the groom, Stefan Salvatore who once was one of his best friends, almost like a brother. Third walked down the bridesmaids and groomsmen, Hayley with Tyler, Katherine alongside Elijah, Elena arm in arm with Kol and Freya next to Matt. Next came the maid of honour and best man, which to much of his surprise was his first love, Caroline all smiles walked alongside Damon with their arms interlocked until they parted at the alter. His gaze was glued to the blonde who looked as if she hadn’t aged a day, all until the music in the background changed indicating that the bride was entering. Everyone stood as Finn walked the youngest Mikaelson down the aisle and Klaus couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as his little sister traveled to her not so distant future husband. And he couldn’t help but picturing the little girl he grew up with, planning her doll’s wedding and now she stands at the alter with her betrothed.

  
__________

For most of the duration of the reception Klaus found his eyes often straying to glance at Caroline, the years have obviously been good to her. He knew that he should be happy that she is happy but deep down all he felt was regret for letting her go, ending their relationship wasn’t even his choice to begin with; there was so much more that he never told anyone. 

Then out of nearly nowhere three children ran toward Caroline as she stood along the outskirts of the dance floor, and from where Klaus sat solo at his table he could hear one of the girls exclaim excitedly. “Mommy! Did you see me? Did you see me? I threw the flowers just like you showed me!”  Mommy? Did the child just call Caroline her mother? When did that happen? And then Klaus watched as a man walked up behind Caroline, wrapped his arms around her and when she turned her head to see him, the Mikaleson watched as the two locked lips. In that moment jealously flared within him, Klaus knew that he shouldn’t be but seeing that his former love had moved on and made a family of her own left him wondering what would have happened if he had chosen differently all those years ago. 

* * *

**5 Years and 9 Months Ago**

** Since his end of term and after he returned to Mystic Falls from the Oxford campus Klaus had spent close to all of his time with his girlfriend; while away at school he had remained faithful to her though the many temptations made it difficult, however every time he saw the woman he loved it was worth every moment of separation. Klaus had woken early so that he could spend the morning in his art studio but his intentions were halted when his mother called the young man into her study, an urgency in her tone conveying that she was not to be argued with. With an exasperated sigh Klaus walked into the room where Esther sat in her armchair rhythmically stirring her morning tea. “Niklaus, my darling son. We must discuss some significant matters.”  **

** Klaus took his usual seat on the sofa that over the years had become the spot he occupied when being lectured by one or both his parents. “You are going to end your relationship with Caroline.“ Fury rose up into Klaus’s chest at not only his mother’s statement but also at the coolness in her tone. “We are not having this talk again! Time and time again you have expressed your distaste toward Caroline and I have ignored you at every turn!” As he yelled at the older woman sitting calmly he had risen to his feet, his height towering over her. “You will break up with her or else I will ensure that every college or university rejects her at the gate, I’ll ruin her reputation, ensure that she never gets a respectable career, the bank will foreclose on that little house of hers, Sheriff Forbes will lose her job, they’re health insurance will be revoked; which means that poor Caroline’s mummy won’t get the medical care she needs and will untimely die. So if you don’t want your pretty little blonde to spend the rest of her pitiful life flipping burgers all by her lonesome self you will do as I say.” **

** __________  
**

**  
  
Klaus spent hours mulling over his mother’s words, her threats were anything but empty, his family held immense influence over many people which resulted in any member of the Mikaelson’s getting whatever they wanted. He could ignore his mother’s words and she would make Caroline’s life a living hell or he could let her go and they each go their separate ways. What other choice did he have? Caroline deserves the world and he was going to give it to her even if it meant that she wasn’t going to be at his side. **

**__________**

** Days after breaking Caroline’s heart he had packed his belongings and flew back to England, he couldn’t risk running into her around town. The moment he said the words and saw the hurt cross her face he regretted it but had to keep his resolve, and watching her walk away felt like a knife to the chest. Klaus hated hurting her, and had to get away so as not to go back on his word and try to win her heart again. **

** Three or so months had past since the breakup, give or take a few days and since then two letters had arrived at his door both from Caroline. Since leaving town he had ignored all phone calls from her and now he sat in his newly acquired apartment looking at the envelopes, ultimately resolving to stow the letters away in a safe place; he didn’t want to be tempted to open them but also didn’t want to throw the last thing she said to him into the trash. A heartbreaking conundrum.  **

* * *

  
Present

Over the years Klaus had come close to forgetting his first love, he had dated for short and semi-long periods of time though the most prevalent romantic relationships he participated in were one night stands or occasional hookups. His most recent relationship having ended on less than amicable terms. 

He had thought that he had gotten over Caroline but the moment he laid eyes on her all of his old feelings returned, and seeing her so happy with another felt like an invisible blade was twisting into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the bachelor and bachelorette parties but because of a little writers block didn’t. Should I write it as a flashback later on?
> 
> As a confirmation for you, Klaus at the moment thinks that Caroline and her mystery man are the parents of the “child”, and only thinks that she has one kid. Later on he will find out they’re triplets and are his, but how he finds out you will have to wait and see. 
> 
> Any thoughts or predictions on who Caroline’s mystery man is?


	4. Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson

**Caroline Forbes**

**  
**The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and the reception thus far had gone just as she and the bride planned. The newly weds soared across the floor during their first dance, dinner past by exactly on schedule, the toasts to the happy couple past; several people clinking their glasses as they shared a short speech to the bride and groom, Stefan and Rebekah cut the cake and then the rest of the reception commenced.

Caroline was then brought onto the dance floor by none other than Enzo St. John, her boyfriend of almost two years. Enzo had been a breath of fresh air when they first met, he was suave, sweet, intelligent and handsome. When she had told him about her three little ones he didn’t freak out like most other potential suitors had, the day she introduced him to the triplets went off extremely well. Enzo and Kaleb had formed a special bond, different from the girls which was good for her son. He was good for her entire little family.

She and Enzo had lost track of how many songs past since they began dancing, softly moving to the rhythm. Until they were interrupted by a familiar trio, “Mommy can we have a turn?” A bright smile spread across her lips as Caroline and her date stopped and turned to the three five year olds. “Of course Ellie, why don’t we go find Damon and we can switch off after each song.” Enzo was the first to speak as he took Hope’s then her sisters hand and the three of them went off to go find their uncle, leaving Caroline and Kaleb.

“Can I have this dance?” Bending down to be at her little boys level Caroline held out her hand to Kaleb, her smile broadening as she watched him blush. “Okay.” Caroline lifted her son into her arms, his legs on either side of her hips as she held Kaleb on her side and started to move to the music. Making her son laugh when she twirled, “Are you having fun?” The blonde held tightly onto her first born baby as she spun again, Kaleb’s giggles bringing some to her own lips. “Yes Mommy.”

For their second dance Caroline slowed her movements as a slow beat moved throughout the room, her eyes catching sight of Enzo and Damon dancing close together with her daughters standing on each of their toes. She scanned the room and saw so many happy faces, Rebekah and Stefan specifically radiated pure happiness as they looked deeply into one another’s eyes.

All was perfect until a voice cut into her reverie, “Hello love.” An accent so distinctly marked in her memory, one that had once brought her joy now only brings her pain. Slowly she turned around unaware of her grip tightening on her son, holding him close to her as her blue hues landed on a ghost from her past. 

“Klaus.”

Silent panic rose up into her gut as she looked upon the man who had broken her heart and yet had given her the best gift imaginable, a gift that he had chosen to ignore. “Mommy, who’s he?” Kaleb curiously looked from her to Klaus, and by doing so brought Caroline to the present. “Well honey, this is Klaus . . . Mommy’s old classmate from school.” 

Caroline lowered her son to the ground, again kneeling to be at his level. “Kaleb sweetie, can you go find your sisters and dance with them?“ As she spoke she gently ran a hand through her sons hair and then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, a smile on her lips as she watched Kaleb agree and then run off in the direction of where Hope and Ellie danced. 

Straightening up Caroline took a deep breath before facing the birth father of her children, putting on an iron facade even though her nerves were standing on end. “What do you want Klaus?”

  
  


** Klaus Mikaelson  **

Klaus watched in surprise as the blonde before him spoke to the boy,  _ another child? Sisters? Was that other child earlier one of the sisters? How many children does she have? _ __ The thoughts ran through his mind at a rapid pace and before he knew it Caroline was staring at him expectantly. 

“I thought we could talk.” In an instant he saw anger flare in the blue of Caroline’s eyes. “Talk. Talk!” Caroline exclaimed in a hushed tone, he guessed so that she didn’t make a scene or bring any attention to them. “Where were you when I kept calling you after we broke up, oh I know, you changed your phone number! And what about my letters, did you even read them? Where were you when I had to help  your family plan  your  parents’ funeral after the car accident, you didn’t even show up! You never even visited when your nephew Henry was born, do you even know how upset Finn and Sage were when you ignored the birth of their son! You had plenty of opportunities to talk and you missed every single one of them, you don’t get to talk.” 

Klaus just stood there as Caroline quietly scolded him, completing the task of keeping every word to just the two of them. And then as quickly as she began talking she was walking away from him. He didn’t even get the chance to say more then seven words to the woman before she left him standing there, with even more questions then when he approached her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous three, however I hope you enjoy this update. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts about how this chapter went, I love to read your comments.


	5. Caroline Forbes

**Caroline Forbes**

For the rest of the wedding reception Caroline felt as if she was on red alert, constantly looking over her shoulder or scanning the room for Klaus, anxious that he‘d try to talk to her again. When it was time for the bride and groom to take their leave for their honeymoon all the women in attendance gathered together for the throwing of the bridal bouquet, Caroline staying near the back as her mind was preoccupied. Once the bouquet was caught the blonde put her best foot forward, smiling as she moved throughout the small crowd to see Elena; flowers in hand as she leapt into Damon’s arms, kissing him excitedly and romantically. 

Weaving through the guests Caroline finally reached the new Mrs. Salvatore-Mikaelson, and wrapped her arms around the other woman in a tight hug. “Congratulations Bekah. I can tell that you two are going to be so happy together.” Tears filled her eyes as she backed up to look at her friend. “Thanks Care. I can’t believe that I’m actually married!” Once again the two embraced each other before saying their goodbyes. “Have fun on your honeymoon.” 

**Later That Night**

By the time she had gotten home all three of her little ones had fallen asleep in their car seats, truthfully Caroline was surprised that they had lasted this long, after all it had been a long day. With Enzo’s help they carried the triplets inside the house and up to their bedrooms. “Can you get Kaleb into bed while I get the girls?” Caroline spoke in an almost inaudible whisper as Enzo carefully set the girls onto the surface of their beds and then with a nod he stood in front of Caroline with his arms held out, gently she transferred her son into his hold and placed a soft kiss to the little boys forehead. With a loving smile she watched as Enzo silently left the girl’s room and went into Kaleb’s room across the hallway, then Caroline went to work. 

First she went over to Hope, took out the hair clip holding up her daughters half up half down hairstyle, letting the blonde locks fall free. She then removed the flower girl dress, took her shoes and socks off and then she put on the little girls favourite pink and white puppy pattern pyjama set before tucking Hope into her bed. Caroline then repeated the process with Ellie, with the exception of the pyjamas, she dressed the youngest triplet in her favourite p.j.‘s, a sky blue set with a cloud pattern. Next Caroline placed a kiss to each of her daughters foreheads before she quietly moved around the room picking up the dresses and clicked on their Minions night light. With a final look at Hope and Ellie she then left their room and peeked inside of Kaleb’s room to see him tucked into bed, quickly she picked up his little tux before going to her own bedroom. 

Once in her bedroom Caroline set the three outfits on the ottoman at the end of her bed, her smile returning when she spotted Enzo coming out of the ensuite bathroom already changed out of his tux and wearing his pyjama pants. “Hey.” The pair met in the middle of the short distance, his arms coming around to hold her close to him. “Hello gorgeous.” Caroline pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss, parting with a smile. “I love when you call me that.” Turning around, her back to his, she grabbed her hair over her shoulder. “Can you help me with my dress?” Sensing his smirk as she felt his fingertips brush against the exposed skin of her neck before pulling the zipper of her gown down. “Who were you talking to earlier?” Freezing for a moment she then walked over to the closet, letting the dress fall to the floor and kicking off her heels before pulling on a pair of white pyjama shorts, a pale yellow tank top and a blue knitted sweater. Thinking over what to say as she got dressed, ultimately deciding on honesty.

“Klaus Mikaelson. He’s . . . He’s . . . “ Walking over to the bed she sat down on the edge wrapping her arms around herself. “He’s the triplets father.” She watched as Enzo sat down next to her, her eyes locked with his chocolate coloured hues. “I told you how I got pregnant the summer before college and everything after, I told you how I tried to contact him and that he ignored me. I just didn’t think that he’d come back to town. Kol and Rebekah are the only Mikaelson’s that know Klaus is the father, as well as our friends and my mom.” Breaking eye contact Caroline turned her gaze to the floor, her hands slightly shaking, until she felt his hand softly moving up and down her back. “Don’t worry, he was probably just here for Rebekah’s wedding.” 

“What if he came to take them from me?” Voicing one of her worst fears brought tears to her eyes. The thought of losing any or all of her babies broke her heart, she couldn’t even imagine her life without her three little musketeers. Feeling Enzo wrap both of his arms around her, comforting her in a such a simple way made her finally release all of her bundled up emotions; for a short while he let her cry in his embrace until he finally broke the silence. “You are a wonderful mother, no one would dare take those three from you.“ Caroline softly smiled at his sweet words, her tears finally ceasing as she felt his lips press a kiss against her temple. 

____________________________

For the rest of the night they talked for who knows how long, they spoke about many things; how cute the kids were at the wedding, what to do about Klaus and about their future. Until they finally fell asleep, Caroline faded off first, still in his embrace. 

** The Next Morning  **

Caroline woke up early in the morning, stretching her arms out as she sat up, surprised when she noticed Enzo missing. Getting out of bed she slid on her white fleece slipper booties and that’s when she noticed a note on her bedside table. 

_ Morning gorgeous, _

_ Sorry I had leave so early, I got a call from my commanding officer and had to go to the nearest base to meet him. Have a lovely morning and don’t worry about a certain Mikaelson. I should be back in Mystic Falls by tonight, I’ll drop by the house to check in and tell you if I am going to be deployed again or not.  _

_ I love you.  _

His short letter brought a smile to her lips, but it also returned her gut wrenching harrowing feeling of the uncertainty of if he was to be sent overseas again and if he was, if he was going to return home safely. Carefully she grabbed her journal from the drawer in her nightstand and placed Enzo’s note between the pages before returning the book back to its place. 

Caroline tied her long blonde curls up into a high ponytail as she made her way down the stairs, she then made her way into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Glancing around she noticed her mom’s coffee mug dirtied in the sink and her gun belt and keys gone from the front entryway; indicating that the older woman had also already left. 

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts of her family by a knock on the front door, distractedly she walked over to the entrance, expecting it to be the UPS delivery driver with her wedding gift for the newly weds. Caroline opened the door without looking beforehand and a large smile broke across her features when she saw who was standing there. 

“Elena, what’re you doing here?” 


	6. Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Ellie Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, some writers block has held a fog over this chapter. Honestly I had some trouble on deciding on how to write in how Klaus finds out, ultimately I went for a bit of an unorthodox way. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments, I really appreciate reading your thoughts. What you have to say really gets my creativity flowing.

**Caroline Forbes**

The blonde swept her friend into a tight hug before inviting her into the house. “I wanted to check in Care. You did a beautiful job with the wedding, and I saw Klaus there, was he invited?” Elena sat on the stool by the kitchen island while she walked over to the counter with the coffee pot and poured the liquid into two mugs. “No he wasn’t invited.” Knowing exactly how her friend likes her coffee Caroline readied both cups before moving to sit next to the other woman.

“Damon told me that he saw you talking to him.” A small smile turned up the corner of her mouth as she took a sip, Elena was obviously probing for information. “Klaus wanted to talk but I gave him a piece of my mind then walked away. I don’t want to talk to him, I don’t even want to see him.” Caroline looked at the brunette, anger bubbling towards the surface every time she thought of Klaus. “Did he ask about the kids?” All she did to answer that question was to shake her head ‘no’.

**Elena Gilbert**

Sadness swelled in her heart when she saw how much her friend hurt. Klaus’s disappearance all those years ago clearly still upset Caroline and now his return is seriously stressing the young mother. “It’ll be alright Care, we’re here for you.” Elena hoped that Caroline knew by the ‘we’, she had meant all of their close friends.

“How about we just forget about ‘him’ for awhile and have a girls day? Katherine won’t be able to join us because she has some fashion emergency, but I’ve already talked Damon and Kol into watching your three little trouble makers. I thought together they should be able to handle my nieces and nephew.” At the end Elena couldn’t help the giggles that slipped past her lips, her words bringing a smile to her friends face.

“That sounds like a really good idea, what are we going to do?” Grabbing both her and Caroline’s mugs she walked over to the coffee pot and refilled their cups. “I was thinking of a spa day. We could all relax a little.” The moment she turned around she saw the smile on Caroline’s face grow. “Sounds amazing, I could really use a massage.” Sliding over the blondes coffee Elena leaned her back against the counter as she drank a quick sip. “Good, because we’re leaving when the boys get here.” Smiling behind the rim of her mug the brunette glanced toward the stairs. “Where are they anyway? Usually by now I would’ve had my hugs from Hope, Ellie and Kaleb.” Her hazel hues turned back to Caroline as she caught sight of her getting up and moving toward the fridge. “Still sleeping, yesterday was a lot for them. Breakfast? I’m making french toast.” Just then Elena watched as the blonde pulled out the eggs and milk from the fridge and set them down on the counter. “I’d love some.”

**Ellie Forbes**

****Waking up first she hopped out of bed, sliding her little feet into her Minnie Mouse slippers and wrapping her arms around her Pua stuffed animal *a.n. from Moana* Ellie stood next to her near identical sisters bed and lightly poked her until Hope finally opened her eyes. “Wake up. Wake up. Hooooppppeeee....” Ellie drew out her sisters name in a whine as she tried to get her out of bed. “I’m up Ellie.” With a giggle she jumped back and out of Hope’s reach as her arm tried to swat at Ellie.

Once she had her sister awake Ellie crossed the hallway and applied the same method to wake up her brother, who was easier to get out of bed. And then the three of them ran down the stairs, their loud footsteps sounding like a herd of elephants. “Auntie Elena!” Excited Ellie was the first to reach her aunt and wrapped her arms around the woman in a tight hug, her plush Pua still in her hand. “Speak of the devils and they shall appear.” Her aunts voice sounded above her as she was lifted off of the ground and into her arms.

Later That Morning

**Caroline Forbes**

****“I love you guys, be good for your uncles.” Glancing behind her at the two mean Caroline lowered her voice to a whisper before turning back to her little ones. “And don’t let them into the cupboard over the fridge, okay? And if they do go to the phone and press one, it will call mommy’s cellphone and I will be right home.” Knowing both Damon and Kol, she knew about their love affair with bourbon or really any alcohol so she needed her miniature spy’s to keep an eye on their babysitters. Caroline hoped that the secret locked liquor cabinet was enough to deter the men and if not she would speed home faster than the Flash.

Hugging and kissing each of her babies the young mother then stood up and turned to the two men. “You two should know the rules by now. Kaleb has recently learnt how to climb, not good but good enough to get to the cookie jar on the top shelf of the pantry, so keep an eye on him.” Caroline silently ticked off her mental list as she spoke. “No sweets before a meal, no going outside unless you are with them and make sure that they wear their jackets, mitts and any and everything else to keep them warm, no alcohol, no destroying their favourite movie like the last time you babysat, try not to cook; neither of you can cook and I don’t need you burning my house down, there is fifty dollars on the table by the front door so you can get lunch delivered. And I don’t want you leaving the house if you don’t have to.”

“It’s not like your leaving for a week, its only a few hours Barbie.” Damon commented as he crossed his arms across his chest and with a sigh Caroline gave the man her best ‘I’m a mother and you’re in trouble’ stare, the same look she used on her children to instantly put them in their place or to get them to confess to something they did. “Damon, just remember what I said.”

**5 Years and 7 Months Ago**

**Caroline laid, curled into a ball on the couch in her living room morning sickness overcoming her. Thankfully her mom had made the impromptu decision to attempt to work from home so that she could take her of a very sick, pregnant daughter; though only the sick part had been disclosed when speaking to the police station. For Liz and Caroline had both made the choice to keep the pregnancy between the two of them for the time being.**

**Lazily the teen lifted the remote to pause her current marathon of Friends as her mother came into view, followed by Elena, Katherine, Bonnie and Rebekah. “Care, how are you feeling? We’ve been a bit worried, Bonnie and I haven’t seen you in classes the past few days.” Elena sat on the couch by the blondes feet as she spoke while the other three sat on the floor in front of her. “I’m sick as a dog . . . what’s that smell.” Propping herself up on her elbow she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the scent. “We brought you your favourite sick day food, mozzarella sticks with hot sauce from the Grill.” Bonnie held out the container toward her after she spoke, making the smell stronger. “Oh god!” Whipping the blanket off of her Caroline ran to the bathroom, and leaning over the toilet on her knees she started vomiting.**

**Once her stomach was once again empty of all contents she flushed away her expelled sickness she quickly washed her hands sitting on the floor in the doorway to the bathroom. “Can you guys throw those out? The smell is making me super nauseous.” A minute after speaking her friends came into sight and sat on the floor as well. “What’s wrong Caroline? Are you pregnant?” Rebekah scoffed as she spoke the last word, her laugh dying away once she saw the girls face. “Oh my god. Your pregnant.” The Mikaelson spoke with shocked realization right before her jaw dropped open.**

**“What!?” The other three girls exclaimed in unison, their gazes shifting from one blonde to the other. “Caroline?” Katherine was the first to talk next, her disbelief clear in her tone. “Yes, I’m pregnant. And before you ask, yes, Klaus is the father. And, yes, he did break up with me.” The blonde hung her head in sadness, her eyes already beginning to water. “I can’t get ahold of him, I tried everything.” The tears began to roll down her cheeks as she explained to the four girls, whom had become sisters to her, what she was going through. “I’ve already made the choice to keep the babies, I just have no idea for what comes next.” And the following word left the other teenagers’s mouths at the same moment. “Babies?!”**

**Using the heel of the palm of her hand Caroline tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks, the expressions on the other’s faces bringing a slight smile to her lips. “Yeah, three to be exact. Its not bad enough that I get knocked up but I end up with triplets. I just don’t know what I’m going to do about college, it has been like a month since the semester began and I’ve already had to miss four days and its not like I can go when I’m this sick.”**

**“Oh my god Care.” Bonnie was the only one who had broken out from a stunned silence. “Did you tell anyone else?” Caroline pulled her legs up against her chest and rested her chin on her knees. “Just my mom. I’m not ready to tell people, if Rebekah hadn’t made that joke I probably wouldn’t have even told you guys yet.” It was then the young woman felt arms wrap around her, first to embrace her was Bonnie and then the three other women joined in, the five of them joined together in a group hug as Caroline let her tears fall free.**

Present

**Klaus Mikaelson**

For hours on end he sat in his old gallery, or as most would liable the room, his workspace or office; the day before still on his mind. Why was Caroline that angry with him, how many kids did she have, how old was she when she had her children? So many questions swirled around inside his head, questions he needed to know the answers to and where else was he supposed to get those from if not the woman herself. Grabbing his car keys Klaus drove to the Forbes’s residence and without hesitation knocked on the front door.

“Hi.” Much to his surprise the door was opened by a little girl who closely resembled the woman he once loved, the child stood with most of her body concealed by the wooden material with her head and gold curls poking around the side. She was obviously shy and wary of strangers. “Are you the food man? Uncle Kol said someone was bringing food.” For a moment Klaus was caught off guard by the girl and the mention of his younger brother. “No I’m not sweetheart, is your mom home?” He could see the contemplation in the child’s eyes before she pushed the door closed and he could hear her voice from inside the house. “Uncle Kol! Uncle Damon! Stranger Danger!”

Seconds later Klaus saw his younger brother come into view followed by an old mate from his high school days, Damon stopped to stand near the entry to the living room while Kol opened the door. “What in the bloody hell are you still doing here Nik?” The most immature of the Mikaelson’s clearly hadn’t lost his charm. “I came to see a particular blonde. Where is Caroline?” It was when he mentioned her name that he was shoved back and stumbled down the steps. “Do her and everyone a favour and go back to wherever you came from, after everything you did to her it’s the least you can do.” Befuddled by what was said Klaus’s brows knit together. “What are you talking about Kol?”

“What am I talking about? You never even listened to the voicemails she left, did you? So that means you don’t even know that you got her pregnant with the triplets do you?” For a moment Klaus stood frozen in place, the words his brother just spoke echoing inside his head. Pregnant, triplets. Triplets. Did he hear Kol right? Triplets? Did he really just become a father, to triplets no less? “What?”


	7. Caroline Forbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little shorter than past ones I have posted, and please forgive the lateness of me actually getting this chapter out. Personal life has kept me from writing and when I have sat down at the keyboard of my laptop writers block has killed me.

When she and Elena got to the spa they were greeted by Bonnie, and yet again Caroline had to retell what had happened between her and Klaus at the reception, she was really starting to feel like a broken record. How many more times was she going to have to describe the situation and to how many others?

Together the three of them got the full spa treatment, for the massage portion Caroline opted for the deep tissue to target the stress knots in her muscles. Next they all enjoyed European facials, after they had body scrubs and wraps; then they went onto the hair removal step, going the whole nine yards. Bonnie also surprised the other two with mani-pedis, Caroline choosing a nice blush pink nail polish while Bonnie went with a honey yellow and Elena going with a sky blue polish. And for the final treatment they all got detoxifying hair masks, shampooed, conditioned and either a cut and/or colour. Elena got a quarter inch trimmed, Bonnie got her highlights touched up and Caroline just got her hair styled. For a minute she thought about cutting her long curls into a lob but ultimately decided to keep her length.

By the time the small group left the building it had turned a little after one in the afternoon and Caroline had never felt more relaxed, she really did need a day to herself to talk with her best friends and eliminate all of the built up stress. “Lunch?” Bonnie stopped by her car and rested her back against the drivers side door, as she and Elena were about to climb into the brunettes SUV. “Not today, I already feel like I left the kids alone with Damon and Kol for too long and if I know the five of them like I think I do then I know that either something bad has already happened or they ordered in junk food.” In all honesty Caroline never liked to leave her babies for too long, when it was time to send them to kindergarten she knew that she would most likely break down in tears.

“Okay, I’ll take you home and grab Damon.” Caroline could sense that her friend wanted to protest as Elena spoke but even though she wanted to go to lunch with the two of them she was worried about her three five year olds at home and the pair of men who sometimes acted as five year olds. “Thank you, what about lunch tomorrow or we could even get together tonight for dinner at the grill, all of us.” and as the blonde finished her sentence she saw both of her girlfriend’s faces light up again.

On the drive back to her house she and Elena gossiped about their boyfriends, “Damon was so sweet last night, looking at Stefan with such brotherly pride. And dancing with me for practically the entire reception, except for when my nieces stole him away for awhile.” Both women smiled at the not so long ago memory. “Did you see how he let Ellie stand on his feet? And when he held Hope during their dance? I know that he won’t admit it but I think that one day he’d like to have to kids.” Caroline turned her head to look at her friend, a gentle smile on her features. “One day you will be a wonderful mother Elena, just like you are a truly amazing aunt.” Her comment making Elena take a seconds glance at the blonde with a brighter smile. “What about you? You already have three beautiful children, would you want to have any more? Maybe with Enzo?”

Caroline’s initial reaction was to let out a brief sigh, her smile slightly faltering when Enzo was mentioned. “Honestly? I don’t know, I love Kaleb, Ellie and Hope more than anything in the world, but to have another baby; I wasn’t ready the first time I got pregnant and to do it again, I just don’t know. Maybe if it is with the right person and at the right time.” _Do I want to have another baby? “_ And what about with Enzo?” The blonde nibbled on her bottom lip as she considered Elena’s question. “Perhaps. But he left really early this morning, in his note he said that he had to meet with his commanding officer; I’m afraid that he might be sent over seas again.” Caroline pulled her blue-grey cable knit cardigan closer to her body, suddenly feeling a chill roll over her. “I can’t go through that constant worry again.” Feeling tears beginning to build she turned to look out the window trying to hide her sadness.“Oh Care I’m so sorry, sorry that I brought it up. I bet that it will be okay, that you both will be okay.”

It took the blonde a moment to collect her emotions before looking back over to the drivers seat, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Forcing a smile onto her lips Caroline succeed in reassuring Elena that she was alright. Before she again looked out her side window, her stomach dropping when she saw who was sitting on her porch. “Oh god no.” Dread consumed her as she stepped out of the parked vehicle and approached her house. “What on earth do you want Klaus?” Caroline gripped the strap of her purse tight within her grip anxious for his response. “Are those my kids in there?” She stopped dead in her tracks, this was the moment she had been dreading for years. “Are those my children?” Feeling like all words dried up on her tongue Caroline watched as the man got to his feet and took two long strides to stand in front of her. “Yes, you are my kids biological father.” Finally feeling her courage resurface she sidestepped him and tried walking toward the front porch before a strong hand grabbed her arm and halted her movements. “We’re not done love.”

Snatching her arm free Caroline took a step backwards, anger fuelled eyes boring straight into his soul. “Yes we are! Yes, you are the one who knocked me up the summer before college, but that by no means makes you a father! You lost that right! Not even your family thinks that you are even capable of being a parent, Elijah has even chosen to not tell you about my children!” In a moment a rage Caroline’s voice raised to a shout before she caught herself and returned her speech to its normal volume. “You shut me out so I made the choice to be a single mother. You have no idea what I went through, and you don’t get to walk in on our lives and take my babies away. So get in your fancy car and drive away and never come back.” To get out what she had to Caroline had to say everything in one swing, cutting Klaus off before he could even get a syllable out.

“Mommy?” Turning around on her heel in a flash Caroline saw Ellie standing on the edge of the porch and her other two little ones peeking out of the living room window. “Well hello there my little trouble maker.” Walking over she lifted her daughter into her arms, giving the child a hug before transferring her into Elena’s hold. “Take them all upstairs please. Ellie sweetheart, mommy promises to explain things in a short while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I honestly had a little trouble with trying to time everything so this is what I got so far. Since it is set in the present, the year is going to be 2020, so that means she got pregnant in 2014-ish. And in this fic Covid-19/Coronavirus never existed. 
> 
> Caroline got pregnant on August 10th, Klaus broke up with her on August 22nd, she found out about the pregnancy on September 5th. So if it was five years and eight months ago when she found out she was pregnant then that means that Rebekah and Stefan’s wedding happened in January. And I just did the math and realized that I made an error on the last chapter, Caroline said to Kol and Damon to put sunscreen on the kids if they were to go outside and I should have written for her to say to make sure that they wear their jackets. I did some research and the high in Georgia in January is around 11*C/53*F to 13*C/54*F and the low is around 2*C/36*F to 1*C/35*F. (I live in Canada so I mainly use the metric system). So to clarify, at the moment this fan fiction is set in January of 2020. 
> 
> I have now updated the last chapter and fixed the small error, I apologize making it. I hope that this helped to clear the timing and if you have any questions just comment with them and I’ll get back to you. Your comments really inspire me to continue writing. Thank you so much.


	8. Caroline Forbes

**5 Years Ago**

**It was around two in the morning and Caroline was restless due to the recent insomnia that set in, she was sitting on the couch in her living room with her cankles resting on several pillows, there were a few good things about being pregnant; for one her belly served as a great makeshift table, if it were for holding a bowl of cereal, a textbook or a laptop. The downside to her large baby bump was that she couldn’t bend over to pick something off the ground or even see her feet, there were few times when her mother or a friend had to point out that she was wearing two different shoes.**

**Due to the nesting instinct that recently set in, the eighteen year old had been compulsively trying to get ready for parenthood; of course she enlisted the help of her friends for the strenuous tasks but for putting away the clothes she bought or for the little decorations for the nursery, simple things like that she could manage on her own. Though whenever she was caught doing something other than resting either her mom or her friends stopped her because since going into the third trimester the doctor ordered she try to rest as much as possible, which admittedly was a tough task for the blonde control freak. Her pregnancy was considered as high risk, not for her age but for the fact that she was carrying multiples.**

**The young woman sat with a pile of baby clothes on the couch cushions next to her, she watched the movie Clueless while folding the various baby onesies when a painful cramp caused her to drop the fabric in hand and hold her stomach. “Owwww!” For a minute she freaked out thinking that it was time and the babies were coming but then the sharp ache was gone almost as soon as it came. And she dismissed the insane notion,** **_My due date isn’t for another few weeks, its probably a false alarm._ **

**The young woman continued folding until her mother came through the front door, home from her night shift at five to three in the morning, Caroline putting the occasional cramps she felt off as braxton hicks, since the pain was only mild and she was only thirty-two weeks along in her pregnancy. “Hey Mom.” Setting down the newly folded piece of clothing on the couch cushion next to her before attempting to get up off the sofa, but ultimately looked like a turtle on its back as she failed and slouched against the fabric and resting both her hands on her stomach. “I miss getting up on my own. How was work? Did you sort out any of the unsolved case files?” Caroline’s smile dropped when she saw her mother’s face, the woman was obviously overworking herself in order to prep for the future absence when the older woman was going to begin her first rounds of chemo treatments. “It was alright honey, why are you still up? You should be in bed resting.” The soon to be mother used her weight to rock back and forth, finally getting to her feet with quite a bit of force. “I could say the same to you.” Putting one hand on her extended stomach and the other on her lower back Caroline gave her mother her best ‘I know better’ glare before she slightly hunched over as another stab of pain ran through her. “Fuuuu.”**

**“How long have you been having contractions?” Knitting her eyebrows in confusion the young woman looked up at her mom. “Its just braxton hicks, I read about it in multiple baby bo . . . Son of a mother trucker!” Once again she leaned forward as one hand reached out to grip onto the doorframe of the living room. “Caroline, go get in the car. You’re carrying triplets, braxton hicks or not you need to go to the hospital. I’ll call Dr. Gilbert on the way.”**

* * *

Present

Blue eyes watched as Elena carried the youngest out of the triplets inside and gently kick the door closed, her mind going back to the day her babies came into the world for a second before she returned to the current moment. Out of all the times she played out this conversation in her mind she never imagined happening this way, and of all places happening on her front lawn.

“I’m not leaving . . . “ As Klaus began talking in that accent that admittedly still made her a bit weak in the knees, a light clicked on inside her head. “Wait.” Caroline held her hand up interrupting the man in front of her, a question lingering on the tip of her tongue. “How did you find out about Hope, Ellie and Kaleb?” She never left a voicemail saying she was pregnant, the only message she sent with that news was her two letters and she was sure that he had thrown her words in the trash the moment he got them. “I came to see you love, and dear old Kol told me.” Her sky blue hues watched as Klaus folded his arms on his chest as he gave a quick nod in the direction of her house. Caroline glanced behind her and saw the Mikaelson dive below the window and Damon casually looking down at the recent deserter before looking back out the window. Rolling her eyes she returned her gaze to the issue at hand.

Grabbing each side of her sweater she pulled the fabric close against her body as she crossed her arms on her chest. “I can’t do this right now Klaus, I have to go explain to my kids what they just overheard.” Caroline started to turn away when the man before her took a step in her direction. “No matter what you like to think love I am their father.” Her tongue quickly darted out to wet her lips, trying to think of what to say next. She sure didn’t want to finish this discussion on the yard for all of her neighbours to see and she couldn’t do this where the triplets could overhear, yet on the other hand she wasn’t ready to be in a room alone with the man. “We can continue whatever this is later at the Grill, around eight.”

* * *

**5 Years and 8 Months Ago**

**A week or so ago Caroline had told her girlfriends about her pregnancy and thankfully they had kept the news to themselves. Next on her list was to tell the other Mikaelson’s, thankfully Rebekah had offered to be there with her when she broke the news.**

**The two blondes stood outside the front door of the Mikaelson mansion, Caroline nervously rubbing her now visible fourteen week baby bump before giving Bekah the nod to open the door. The two walked inside and into the parlour where Elijah, Kol, Ester and Mikael lounged, Finn was currently living somewhere in Europe with his new wife Sage and Freya was always traveling for her work so she would have to find another way to tell them.**

**Elijah stood as soon as the pair entered the room, Kol jumped up from his seat and swept the two young women into a hug. “Long time no see Care.” Kol then stood between the pair with an arm around each one. And while that took place Ester and Mikael remained seated, clearly unaffected by the scene of affection. “Kol, I need to sit down.” Stepping away from him and Rebekah the expectant mother moved toward the armchair across from the two people who intimidated her most. “There is something I need to tell you.” For a moment Caroline had to pause in order to curb her nausea before continuing, and as she began to speak again Rebekah sat on the arm of the chair and offered her a reassuring smile. “I’m pregnant. With triplets. Klaus is the father, so please don’t insult me by asking if it’s the truth, it is. I’ve tried to tell him but have been unable to do so, I decided to keep my babies and raise them on my own.” Fiddling with a loose string on her sweater she looked at each face in the room. “I just thought that you would like to know that you are going to be grandparents and that Kol and Elijah are going to be uncles.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a comment with your thoughts. 
> 
> Chapter nine is already underway and will be posted later this week or next week depending on if this inspiration keeps me writing. And I promise that an Elijah point of view will be coming if not in chapter nine but then in a chapter or maybe two, where ever it fits in best. 
> 
> And if there is anything you would like seen added into this fic or in a completely new fan fiction just comment them down below and I will do my best to write them in.


	9. Caroline Forbes

**Caroline Forbes**

**5 Years and 8 Months Ago**

**The room went silent when she announced her news, Ester and Mikael looked enraged while Kol’s mouth was dropped open in shock and Elijah kept his cool exterior but she could tell he too was caught off guard.**

**“Caroline dear, how much will it cost to eradicate this situation?” With calculating eyes Ester folded her hands on her lap, her words causing Caroline to place her own hands over her belly in a protective manner. Even though the woman didn’t say the word abortion the blonde knew that is what she meant, Ester was trying to pay her off to end her pregnancy. “I already made my decision, I just wanted to give you the common curtesy of letting you know.” Shakily getting to her feet Caroline’s bottom lip began to quiver as she tried to hold back her tears. “One child is a lot, three are an enormous responsibility. You are still a child yourself dear, just make this easier on all of us and take care of the situation. You have a bright future don’t throw it away on a whim.”**

**Narrowing her eyes at the intimidating woman Caroline couldn’t quite believe her ears. “Mother, perhaps you should listen to the girl.” Elijah was the first to speak up next, stepping into the space between his parents and the blonde. “Miss. Forbes has made up her mind, from her resolve there won’t be any chance in changing it.” She watched his movements as he spoke, buttoning his suit jacket as he stood and then sliding his hand into his pants pocket with a grace she didn’t think possible. She was grateful for his involvement, out of all the Mikaelson’s she was sure that Finn was Ester’s favourite child and in his absence Elijah became the woman’s favourite, so hopefully she would listen to him. “Neither I or your father will be involved in these bastards lives, especially since they were conceived out of wedlock.” And at that a rage Caroline never felt before flared within her chest. “How hypocritical of you Ester, considering that Mikael isn’t Klaus’s father, at least I didn’t have an affair and then lie to my husband for several years. God, to think that I always tried to impress you, I wasted so much time and effort trying to make you like me.” One could blame the hormones but she had been trying to hold that back for months.**

**“Care, let's go.” Rebekah put her hand on the eighteen year olds shoulder, probably guessing that if things went further either Caroline, Ester or Mikael would lose their temper and no situation where that happens is a good one. “Okay.” With once last glance around the room she gave Kol an apologetic smile, hoping to be able to talk to him again. On the way down the grand driveway the two women were paused by Elijah asking them to wait. “My congratulations Miss. Forbes, and my apologies for my parents.” Again her eyes began to water as her emotions were always off the rails due to the pregnancy. “Thank you Elijah.” With a smile Caroline turned to Rebekah. “And thank you Bek for being there.” Going to turn around to continue walking to her car, Elijah stopped her once more. “If Klaus has ignored you there has to be a better reason than fear of being a father, would you mind if I sought him out?” Pulling out her key ring from her pocket Caroline fiddled with them as she looked for the one to open her car. “Sure, but if he does decide to be apart of this he better be a thousand percent sure. It would crush me if he ran out on me and the babies, he already broke my heart I don’t need him breaking theirs.”**

Present

After watching Klaus drive off having agreed to meet her later in the day, the twenty-three year old walked into her house and rested her back against the door, dreading what was about to come next. Placing the palm of her hand on her forehead the blonde slid down until she sat on the floor only looking up when Damon turned the corner and looked at her. “How much did they hear?” Her sky blue hues watched as the man sat down beside her, which admittedly was odd since the two of them usually didn’t get along. “Hope and Kaleb only heard it from when you mentioned Elijah and Ellie heard you from when you and Klaus first started talking and opened the door when you said that he knocked you up. By now I’m pretty sure she has relayed what she heard to the other two.” Midway through what he was saying Caroline pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. “Oh god. I have no idea on what I am going to do, they are still so little, they shouldn’t have to deal with this.” It was then when Elena came down the stairs and looked at the two side by side. “Kaleb is getting impatient.” Slowly nodding her head the blonde got to her feet and began to ascend the steps. “Be honest with them, they’re smart and they are strong like you.” Caroline smiled at Damon and his advice, normally she wouldn’t listen to the man but in this case he was right.

When she reached the girl’s bedroom Caroline steadied herself before knocking lightly on the wooden surface making everything on the other side of the door go silent. The blonde took one last deep breath before entering the room, her eyes landing on the loves of her life; the three of them sitting side by side on Hope’s bed. Caroline watched her feet as she walked over to the second small bed, having to avoid stepping on the toys that littered the floor. The moment she sat down, Ellie jumped off of Hope’s bed and walked over to Caroline. With a solemn smile the young mother pulled her little girl up onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a quick hug. “How are you guys doing?” Internally hoping that they didn’t fully understand what happened between her and Klaus.

“What was that Mommy? Who was that? Why would he take us away?” Ellie was the first to speak up, completely avoiding her question. Her daughters bright questioning blue eyes looking up into her own sky blue hues. “That was nothing any of you three should even think about, it was something that is for adults only.” A small bundle of sadness filled her stomach as she looked at each of her little ones. “That man was mommy’s old school friend, he and I used to be in love.” Hope was the next to speak up, her, the child obviously nervous just like her mother. “Is that man our daddy?” With one arm holding Ellie, Caroline reached forward to rest her hand for a moment on Hope’s cheek, attempting to reassure her daughter. “Yes, he is your birth father.”

Taking a deep breath Caroline steadied herself before continuing, her eyes looking over at each of her three musketeers. “I got pregnant with you guys when I was seventeen, I had just finished high school and about to go into college. I was terrified yet so filled with love. I knew that you were my miracles and that I needed to have you three in my life.” Intertwining her fingers together Caroline took a short glance at her three beautiful children. “I tried to tell him I was pregnant, but he never replied to me. I told his family and his parents had a less than ideal reaction, and that is why you never met them.”

With a small smile she reached out to push back Kaleb’s hair, his loose curls reminding her of Klaus. “Until yesterday I hadn’t seen him since the day he broke my heart and now I know that he never knew that I was pregnant with you. And I want you to know that I love you three so much, you guys are my life.” Then almost like the three of them had decided on an order in which for them to speak, Kaleb was the last of them to talk. “Is he going to be our dad now?” With a sad smile she once again pushed back her sons curls “Perhaps, but for now he will be Klaus to you three. He and I are going to talk tonight and try to figure all of this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my readers! Thank you for reading. 
> 
> This fan fiction might go from being posted once a week to once every other week since I am planning to write a new fan fiction.


	10. Caroline Forbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I did not abandon this fan fiction, I'm still writing for this fic. A little writers block and a flu or cold has kept me from writing. 
> 
> There are bits of dialogue in this chapter so that's why I have more spacing than usual.

**Caroline Forbes**

At six o’clock in the evening Caroline began the bedtime routine for the triplets, she bathed the three of them and then helped each of them into their pyjama’s; Kaleb wearing a Scooby Doo fleece set, Hope in her Disney’s The Little Mermaid nightgown and lastly Ellie dressed in a Minions p.j. set. She made sure they brushed their teeth and she combed through her little ones hair before tucking them into their beds. And last but not least Caroline read them the story of Sleeping Beauty and sang their lullaby. With a smile she watched them sleep for a moment before quietly walking downstairs, by the time she got them to sleep it was seven o’clock and she had an hour to think things through before she had to meet Klaus at the Grill.

A half hour later the blonde exchanged her cardigan for her deep grey peacoat, both physically and mentally readying herself for the conversation to come. “Your okay to watch them for a bit while I go sort this mess out?” Caroline asked her mom as she double checked her purse to make sure that she had everything, her eyes peeking a glance as her mother unloaded her gun and put both the weapon and the clip into the safe. “Yes Caroline, if you can believe it I did raise you didn’t I.” The sheriff’s eye roll was practically audible as the older woman walked over to her. “You’ll be fine sweetie. Just follow your heart, it has never you wrong.” With a smile and a quick hug Caroline left the house, her mothers words echoing inside her mind.

When she arrived outside the Grill Caroline sat inside of her parked car, working up the courage to go inside. With a final deep breath she left the vehicle and walked into the building, as she stood just inside the door she began to slowly undo the buttons of her jacket as she scanned the people animatedly talking until she noticed Klaus sitting at a two person table in the bar section, nursing a glass filled with an amber liquid.

Lifting her chin Caroline walked right toward the man whom she was set to meet and sat down in the empty chair opposite him, shrugging her coat off her shoulders she hung it on the back of her seat. “Hi.” Folding her hands in her lap she looked up when a waiter approached. “Hello is there anything I can get you tonight?” Turning the corners of her mouth up into a perfect smile Caroline cleared her voice before speaking. “A water will be fine, thank you.” She watched as the server quickly brought her a glass of ice water, waiting until it was only her and Klaus at their table. “Hello love.” The blondes smile vanished as soon as it had appeared, lifting the glass to her lips she took a sip before proceeding further.

“Don’t call me love. I’m not your ‘love’, not anymore.” With the roll of her eyes she returned her hands to a folded position on the tops of her thighs. “You wanted to talk, let’s talk.”

“I want to get to know our children and I want answers. Love.” She knew that he was doing it on purpose now, calling her love. For a moment she gritted her teeth together before letting the small bit of anger go in a deep breath. “Answers to what?”

“Kol told me you had triplets, boys or girls?”

That was an easy one to answer, at least Klaus was starting things off easy. “Two girls and a boy.”

“What did you name them? First and middle.” She watched as Klaus interlocked his fingers around the glass filled with which she assumed to be bourbon.

“Kaleb Dawson, Hope Stephanie and Ellie Mikaela. They have my last name.”

“When were they born?” It still felt odd to hear his voice after almost six years of silence.

“March 12, I was thirty two weeks along in the pregnancy, they came seven weeks early. It was terrifying, they had to spend awhile in the NICU since they were premature.”

“Do they know about me?”

With a slight nod of her head Caroline took a small sip from her glass of water before answering. “Yes and no. After earlier I had to tell them who you were, but before I had told them that their daddy loved them very much but couldn’t be there for them. I didn’t want to lie to them so I did the best that I could.”

“Who in my family knew about them?” Answering this would most likely hurt him, since close to everyone knew that he is the father of her children.

Caroline took a deep breath to steel herself to answer this one. “I’m pretty sure that only Freya still doesn’t know. The rest of your family found out at different times, even your mother and Mikael before they passed away.”

“They all knew?” She could see the hurt flash across his face for a brief moment before his expression returned to normal.

“Yes, but you cannot get mad at your siblings. They kept the triplets a secret to protect us.” Caroline fidgeted with her fingers under the cover of the table so he wouldn’t see.

“What are they like?” For the first time since leaving her house tonight a genuine smile spread across her features, every time she thought about her little one’s.

“All three of them are miniature trouble makers, they have been since they could crawl; and Kol hasn’t been the best role model in that department, if anything he’s been giving them mischief lessons.” A small laugh escaped her lips at her own little joke. “They’re also pretty artistic for being five and all. They have such creative imaginations, they love to play and sometimes they seem to be in their own little world.”

“I want to be apart of our children’s lives, I am their father.” Caroline worried at her bottom lip as she turned his words over in her head, could she let him back into her life? Into her babies lives? To buy herself a little more time the blonde diverted her gaze to take a quick look around the restaurant and bar, her eyes landing on three people intently watching her and Klaus. Elena had the common decency to look away with a semi guilty expression, Matt shrugged his shoulders and offered an apologetic smile but Damon just stood there with his back resting against the bar, his arms crossed on his chest as he continued to stare. The young woman was brought back to her conversation by Klaus’s unforgettable voice. “Caroline, just give me a chance.”

The blonde found herself breaking eye contact with his intense gaze, knowing that if she didn’t she would probably wind up reverting back into her younger self; the version of herself that had fallen head over heels in love with Klaus. Tucking a loose curl behind her ear she inadvertently looked up when she heard his accent. “Okay, I’ll give you a chance.”

“Thank you love.” Returning her line of sight to him she found herself rolling her eyes at what she saw, of course he was smirking with his perfect dimples on full display. “But know that for now whenever you’re with Hope, Kaleb and Ellie, either I or my mother have to be there as well. And before any meet up you have to clear it with me, no showing up out of the blue.” Sure one could call her an overprotective mother but her children were her whole world, losing them would shatter her heart. “When I feel confidant that you can handle being a father and when I trust that you won’t kidnap my babies or freak out and flee then we can talk about maybe you being alone with them.” The silence stretched on after she finished talking and she could see Klaus taking in what she said. “Alright love, can I meet them tomorrow afternoon.” Before she even spoke her head begin to nod yes, giving him her answer before she could say it. “Come to my house at around one, I do have to start heading home now though.” Standing up she grabbed her jacket and slid it on, stepping away from the table to push her chair in.

Hearing a ding from her phone she pulled the device from the pocket of her jacket and unlocking it she opened the messages app to see who had texted her.

Enzo : _Hello gorgeous, I just got back to town and we need to talk. I’ve got some news that we need to discuss._

Caroline : _Okay. I was worried about you, why were you gone all day?_

Caroline : _I actually just finished at the Grill, Klaus and I talked about the kids and don’t worry, I’ve got three super non conspicuous spies watching me._

Caroline : _I promise to be home soon, I’m leaving any minute. I love you._

Enzo : _Its better if we talk in person darling and I’ll always worry about you._

Enzo : _I’ll wait outside for you. I love you too, drive safe and tell your spies that I say hi._

Caroline : _Will do. See you soon._

Putting her phone back into her pocket she then buttoned the peacoat, as she pulled her car keys out she could see out of the corner of her eye Klaus get to his feet and walk around the small table to stand in front of her. “Thank you Caroline.” Taking a step back she offered Klaus a small smile. “Your welcome, I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that she took her leave, once inside her car she let out a deep breath. She actually did it, she made it though the conversation.


	11. Caroline Forbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter finished, yay! I had the first two paragraph bits written for almost a month but for the life of me couldn’t find the spark to continue but thanks to a comment on my other fan fiction Humanity I found that spark. Thank you Books4eva180, you helped bring back my inspiration for Triple Trouble. 
> 
> And a little reminder for my readers . . . 
> 
> Flashbacks will be in bold.  
> Inner thoughts will be in italics and underlined.  
> Letters/texts/emails will be in italics.

** Caroline Forbes **

As she pulled up outside her house she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips the second she laid eyes on Enzo. Caroline gave him a quick wave before putting the car in park and locked it once she had exited the vehicle. 

“Hello gorgeous.” Her smile broadened at his two simple words, she loved it when he called her ‘gorgeous’, it made her feel so special. 

As she stepped into his embrace they connected in a loving kiss, the heat from his breath warming her throughout. “Hi.” They stood there for a moment, simply enjoying just being with one another. “Let’s go inside. It’s rather chilly.” 

“Well there certainly are ways to correct that.” The look in Enzo’s eyes as he spoke brought a giggle from the blonde, which only spurred the brit on, he proceeded to pull her closer to him so that their lips were barely touching once more. He did have a way of making her forget about everything when he looked at her with a mixture of love and lust. 

Shaking her head she brought herself out of his heated gaze knowing full well that if she didn’t they wouldn’t get to any talking tonight, entwining her fingers with his she placed a short kiss to his lips before stepping out of his embrace. “Come on.” Caroline said in a soft tone and with her hand still in his they walked inside the house. 

As the gentleman Enzo is, he aided Caroline in her efforts of removing her jacket and hanging it up, the young woman then removed her boots before going into the kitchen. “Thank you.” Turning around she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking toward the kitchen. “Coffee or tea?” 

Out of eyesight as she turned the corner into the kitchen she heard his voice as he was still at the front door removing his own winter coat. “Coffee love.” Partially on autopilot Caroline started making two cups of coffee, each cup made to their preferences, she was just beginning to pour the coffee into the mugs when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Turning her head slightly, she allowed Enzo access to her neck where he placed several little kisses along her exposed skin. The feeling of his body pressed against her was comforting, no matter what Caroline always felt safe with him. 

Finishing up preparing their drinks a laugh fell from her lips as Enzo refused to remove his arms from encasing her. “These are going to spill if you don’t let me go, or are we staying like this for the rest of the night?” Turning her head a little to the side she spotted Enzo’s smirk from the corner of her eye, making another laugh slip out. Nudging him playfully Caroline was finally released from his sweet embrace, holding both of their mugs she walked into the living room and set their drinks down on the coffee table as she sat on the couch. 

Not wanting to wait any longer to hear what he had to say, she decided to jump straight into the deep end. After all it had been plaguing her all day as the possibilities ran through her mind at impossible speeds. “How did it go with your commanding officer? What did he have to say? Why do we need to talk? Are you getting shipped out again?”

With doe like wide eyes she watched as he came to sit next to her and grabbed her hand, to hold her one hand between both of his. “Caroline, love. Slow down.” Taking a steadying breath she mentally readied herself, already fearful of the answer. 

“It went great. Fantastic.” With a rock of anxiousness in her stomach she watched as his expression brightened. “My rank has been raised, it has been under discussion for quite a while but the decision has finally been made.”

The blonde captured her bottom lip between her teeth and began to nervously worry at the soft flesh, Caroline doing her best to keep quite until he finished what he had to say next. 

“I’m being transferred . . . to Texas.” At that she felt her stomach drop along with any hopes he’d say something different. “And I want you and the kids to come with me.”

Stunned Caroline sat there staring into his deep brown eyes, Enzo was moving halfway across the country.  _ Wait. Did Enzo just really ask me, Kaleb, Ellie and Hope to go with him?  _ Taking her hand from his hold she tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear and adjusted her position on the couch to face him better. “You want us to move to Texas? My mom is here, all my friends are here, my career is here . . . It took me forever to get to co-anchor. The triplets are about to start kindergarten in the fall, they’ve been here their whole lives.” 

Flustered Caroline began to ramble on about her reservations about making such a big decision, she hadn’t even realized that she had stood up until Enzo gently grasped her hand and pulled her back down to the couch. 

“You don’t have to make the choice right now gorgeous.” 

That at least helped to settle the thoughts racing through her mind just a little. “When do you have to leave?” Shifting closer to Enzo on the couch she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I need to be in Texas by next Friday.” Disappointment settled in her heart at the thought that he’d be leaving in one weeks time. 

“So for now we try to make long distance work?” At that she tilted her head to look up at Enzo, the smile on his face reassuring. 

“Yes love, for now we make long distance work.” After he spoke a smile found its way onto her own features before she rested her head again on his shoulder. “How did the meeting with Klaus go?” 

Caroline let out a long sigh as she thought back to almost an hour ago. “Fine, I kinda felt like I was answering a questionnaire. He’s coming over tomorrow afternoon to meet the triplets, do you want to be here or do you have packing to do?”

She felt his thumb slowly tracing circles on her arm as she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. “Of course I’ll be here, for you and the three miniature yous.” Her smile brightened at the last two words he spoke. 

“Until then . . . “ Enzo said as he scooped one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, the action of him lifting her up bridal/fairytale princess style forcing a giggle to surface from her lips. 

Laughing, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up to her bedroom, once inside the room Enzo carefully let her gain her footing before letting her stand on her own. Though Caroline kept her arms where they were a moment ago, her fingers playing with the bottom of his dark hair. “And what did you have in mind ‘until then’?” 

As a response to her question Enzo pulled her flush against him, his hands around her waist and with a lustful gaze he captured her lips with his. The kiss started out sweet and quickly turned heated as they moved as one, when they parted for air Caroline still within arms reach of the door pushed it closed and locked it.

When she turned back to the extremely handsome man she felt his kiss on her lips again, Caroline ran her fingers through his hair as they slowly stepped back toward the bed. The moment the back of her knees bumped against the edge of the bed she slid her hands from tangling in his hair to down his shoulders, around to his torso feeling his sculpted chest through the fabric of his shirt before her hands moved a little more south; making quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. 

She felt him grin against her lips before they parted for breath, with a seductive smile of her own Caroline grabbed her shirt by the bottom hem and lifted the fabric over her head and tossed it to the floor. Heat pooled in her lower belly as she saw his hungry gaze taking her in, her chest bare except for the light pink lacy bra covering her breasts. 

In the next second their lips were once again on each other, her mouth slightly opened in the kiss and he took the liberty to slide his tongue against hers. Enzo then proceeded to rid her of her own jeans, Caroline now in nothing but her matching set of bra and panties. 

Breaking from his kiss she sat down on the bed, her blue hues seeking out his passionate browns. “I think that you have far too many clothes on.” She said as she leaned forward and pushed his pants down his hips, Enzo stripped himself out of his shirt then stepped out of his jeans before climbing onto the bed, Caroline leaning back until his chest was pressing against hers. 

“I love you Lorenzo St. John.” The words left her lips in a soft whisper as she caressed his cheek with her fingertips.

Their eyes connected for a moment, the only sound in the room their combined breaths before Enzo spoke. “And I love you gorgeous.”

They both smiled before they lost themselves to one another. 

** The Next Morning **

Caroline woke up to Enzo drawing invisible patterns with his fingers on her bare lower back. Adjusting so she could semi prop her head up on her crossed arms she turned so she could look at him. “What time is it?” 

“Still pretty early, almost five thirty.” Enzo said before he halted his ministrations to look up at her, and in that moment when their eyes met a sense of loss entered her heart, in six days he would be gone. Caroline’s current train of thought must’ve shown on her face because Enzo lifted her chin up before he spoke. “It’ll be alright.” 

The pair stayed in bed for fifteen more minutes before they had to start getting ready for the day ahead, and what a day it would turn out to be. After a shared shower Enzo was quicker at getting dressed, it was a good idea for him to keep some of his clothes at her house for mornings just like this; which happened more often than not. And with a kiss on her cheek he traveled downstairs to start on breakfast for everyone while she finished up. 

In her fuzzy pale blue bathrobe after blow drying her hair Caroline sat at her vanity combing through her natural curls, making sure her hair look perfect when the realization dawned on her.  _ Had it really only been two days since Rebekah and Stefan’s wedding? How could things change so much in just two days? Klaus found out about the triplets, he’s meeting them today, Enzo is being transferred to Texas . . . god. What am I going to do about Enzo’s question, could I really uproot our lives and move? _ With a huff of exasperation Caroline dropped the comb before covering her face in her hands.

After a moment she lifted her head to look in the mirror, she couldn’t let herself think about the decision of whether or not to make the move to Texas. Right now she had to focus on her kids and Klaus. 

Caroline got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve cerulean henley shirt and her simple black flats. Paring it with the diamond stud earrings that her dad had given her for her sixteenth birthday and the heart locket necklace Elena had given to her while they were in high school. She put on barely any makeup, a tiny bit of eyeshadow and mascara and her go to soft pink lipstick; her simple everyday look. 

And with that she was happy with her appearance, with a smile Caroline first headed into the girls’ bedroom, Hope was already the hardest to wake up in the morning. Going over to the window she slowly opened the curtains, letting the morning sun filter into the room. The blonde then went over and woke her girls, with the two of them up and with sleep still in their eyes sent them down to Enzo. Next she went over to Kaleb’s room and repeated the process, walking down into the kitchen with his little hand in her own. 

After breakfast she would get the triplets dressed for the day, they sometimes still tended to make a mess when eating and it was easier for their day clothes to be put on once they had eaten. 

** Later That Day **

The morning had gone by in a blur, thankfully Enzo was there to help her, what with her mom already having left for work really early. Kaleb was in jeans, a red t-shirt with the Iron Man arc symbol on the chest and his little sneakers. Ellie wore a pale yellow t-shirt with a daisy design, white leggings and bright pink socks, she did not want to wear shoes. And lastly Hope was dressed in a purple Tinker Bell tank top, a light green sweater, black leggings, purple socks and her black flats with straps.

They then all played a few rounds of hide-n-seek, Caroline often pretending that she didn’t see where they hid, the giggles always giving them away. Once that game was over the five of them settled down on the couch to watch a movie, the triplets arguing over what to watch before she let Enzo make the decision; he chose a favourite of all three of the bickerers. Ice Age. After the movie the triplets went up to their rooms to play amongst themselves while Caroline and Enzo watched a more adult friendly movie. The pair decided to put on Rush Hour, a film that would be safe if any of the kids came into the room, nothing that’d inspire any nightmares. Lunch followed after that and then while cleaning up Caroline started to mentally prepare herself for the rest of the afternoon, Klaus should be at the house within the hour. 

While they dated Klaus was never one to show up on time but being almost an hour late was something else.  _ What on earth was he doing? Did he get cold feet and flee? _ That last thought brought conflicting feelings to the surface, she was glad if he ultimately decided to not go through with meeting her children and left yet a piece of her was disappointed.

It was then that she heard the knock on the door, before going to answer the blonde took a moment to steel herself. With a final deep breath she turned the corner, the second she laid eyes on Klaus through the window of the door she felt her breath slightly hitch in her throat. This meeting wasn’t going to be easy, especially with those ocean blue eyes that if she let herself get lost in she’d probably forget her own name. 

Caroline approached the door, turned the lock and opened it. Her mask of indifference in place. “You’re late.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys will happen between Enzo and Caroline? Will she end up deciding to move or stay in Mystic Falls? How will the meeting with Klaus and the triplets go? 
> 
> Thank you to those who continue to follow this story, I love writing and I adore reading your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment.


End file.
